A Little Adventure
by awesomebooks
Summary: After an accident with one of Rumple's potions, Belle finds herself shrunken down to a mere 3 and a half inches. It is a race against time to turn her back to normal, at first, but ends up bringing them closer together and strengthening their relationship like they never could've imagined. *Set in season 2, mainly fluff. Tumblr RSS 2014. T for some nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Rumbelle secret Santa 2014. Written for no-more-pawn on tumblr

Prompt: Something goes terribly wrong

Word Count: 15,713 (Total)

Rating- T for mentions of nudity.

**_A Little Adventure_**

"Belle, I'd really feel more comfortable if you did something else to help me out other than look through and mix the potions." Rumple protested, his voice quivering a bit and his eyes watching the every move of Belle's fingers as they picked up, poured, and came in contact with his collection of shimmering and glowing bottles of liquid. "Perhaps you'd enjoy checking the inventory of the shop more? Maybe you'd like to make sure the shop stays clean and dust free, I know you have hatred for all the dust." His voice was nothing short of a beg by this point.

"I'm fine in here, Rumple, truly. I can read all these," She pointed to a label on the cork of the potion she had in her hands at present, "plus I'm being very careful. You could use all the assistance you can get with these things."

"As that may be, sweetheart, I don't want that assistance to be from you. Some of these are very dangerous, and I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

"You're a sweet man, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle stood on the tips of her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Rumple blushed,

"That's not something I hear every day." He brushed a straggling hair behind his ears, his cheeks flushing with a flattered kind of embarrassment.

"I suppose that's because you don't let many people in to who you really are." She could still feel his eyes on her hands as she poured a sparkling light pink potion into a purple one. "I don't mind that though, I might have some serious competition if they did."

"Oh, Belle, you'd never have competition with anyone. You blow everybody out of the water in every aspect of you."

"What are all these potions anyway? Is there anything specific they do?"

"They all do something specific, dearie. The blues," He blew some dust off the cork of the bottle in his hand, "Like this one; they are usually potions that have to do with feelings other than love. The pinks and purples are shape shifting usually-love is a darker shade of purple." He rattled off a few more, _Is she truly interested in all of this or is she just trying to make me forget how much I don't want her being exposed to all of this? _The thought ran through his mind at least a thousand times as he spoke.

"Interesting," Belle concluded after hearing him finish his explanations, "It's funny that I've known you so long and this is one of your favorite hobbies, yet you've never asked me to join you in preparing spells or anything."

"If you'd listen to me, dearie, you'd understand why- I don't want to chance you getting harmed." Apprehension had turned to pure fear and frustration, and Belle patted him lightly on the arm to attempt to calm him down.

"If it means that much to you, I'll go away and read or cook us some lunch or something." She suggested, finally realizing just how serious Rumple's trepidation of her working with his portions was.

"Thank you. "His words came out more in a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, what do you say I go fix us some something small for lunch? Then I'll make meat pies for supper." She smiled and headed toward the door. Her hand on the doorknob, she pivoted around to face toward him once more, "Rumple," he looked up at her, capping a bottle in his hands.

"Yes?"  
>"I'm sorry, I know you don't like me in here and it wasn't right that I tried to stay despite that."<p>

"Its fine, I just don't want anything to happen to you." His eyes lisped downward as he spoke, and his hands skillfully continued to work with the bottles and boxes spread out in front of him.

"I know." She nodded, biting her lip a bit, unsure exactly what to say, "You better be careful too, though, I don't want you putting yourself in danger either." He nodded, touched by slight gesture she was making of being concerned for his well being.

Belle went to open the door and leave the room, when she accidentally lost her footing, "Belle!" Rumple shouted, practically jumping over the desk in front of him-causing several bottles to shatter and many different colors of liquids to seep together and mix on the floor. "No, Belle!" He watched in horror as Belle's body shifted into that of ladybug and then shrunk down to the size of one. _The potions fell off my desk? How'd they touch her? _He quickly looked over the scene, and saw that an end table near the door had potion bottles that had broken when Belle had tripped. _She must've bumped into that when she tripped and caused these to fall and break. Oh what am I going to do? I can't let anything happen to her! _His fears were silent, but had anyone seen the deep wrinkles formed on his forehead , the pure look of terror and sorrow in his features, and the sweat perspiring off of him at every part of his body, would've known that something was terribly wrong. He took a deep breath, sticking his pointer finger out toward the ladybug-taking extreme caution to be as gentle as he could. The bug seemed to leap backwards, and take flight in the air for a moment, before crashing back on the floor covered in an ocean of liquids. Rumple forced himself to be calm for a moment and think things through. _She's probably frightened, and she might not know that I know it's her. _

"Here," He offered the bug his right pointer finger once again, his left hand in the 'stop' signal as he spoke, he was careful to keep his voice especially warm and loving, "It's okay, Belle, I know it's you. There's nothing to be afraid of, get… get on my finger and I'll protect you until I find out how to turn you back. It'll be oaky." He forced a smile, but his eyes still had the look of worry in them. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, staring at the ladybug, and like a giant. When the bug perched itself on his finger, Rumple's smile turned genuine for a moment. "That's right, sweetheart, I've got you. Don't be frightened, I won't let anything happen to you." He looked back at the mess that was covering the floor, and wondered how he had somehow managed to avoid getting any of the potions on himself. He waved his hand, and soon enough he and ladybug Belle were in the doorway, guarded from the massive spill. "Can you get off me a moment, dearie, I don't want this magic to touch you?" He saw Belle attempt to fly, and then fall back on his hands. "Okay that's fine," He bent and set her on the wooden floor of the hallway that would lead to the shop. "This will only take a moment," He explained, crouched down, as close to Belle's level as he could get. He stood up again, the awkward giant feeling coming back to him, glancing down at the ladybug once more as if to make sure it wouldn't run away, with a snap of his fingers, the blending pond of gurgling and sparkling different potions was gone- the floor was spotless and all potions were back inside their unbroken bottles. Rumple put his hand back on the floor, and the ladybug climbed back on. "If I had caste the spell with you touching me, there would've been a chance I could've made you disappear too." He explained, keeping his eyes on the bug the entire time. "Now let's go look through my books, don't worry my dear, you'll be human again before you know it."

At the front desk of the shop, Rumple let the ladybug free on the counter, as her pulled out at least five thick spell books with probably over a thousand pages each. He placed them all on the counter, "If I have to go through every last page, I will, Belle." He opened the first of the books, and his eyes immediately started searching the pages for something that could be useful to them. The ladybug climbed on Rumple's hand and stayed there. "Are you there because you want to be by me or the book?" He teased. This was Belle, even if it appeared to be a ladybug, he was still going to talk with her and try to make her feel safe and comfortable until he could turn her back to her human self.

After at least a couple of hours, Rumple closed his eyes, and massaged his temples with the free hand. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, my eyes hurt so much. I can't even read straight because everything is blurring together." He was so caught up in his own problems that he didn't hear when the shop door opened, and he kept talking to Belle. "I'll find it today, I promise." The ladybug seemed to pace around his hand-annoyed and impatient. "Well, I'm sorry, dearie, but not all of read a hundred at a time." He retorted in jest. It made him smile that Belle was trying to communicate with him as best she could.

"Are you talking to a bug, Mr. Gold?" Henry asked, approaching the counter hesitantly.

"It's no bug…" He responded wearily, "It's Belle, she was trying to help me organize my potions and some spilled on her." He made the story simpler than it had actually been.

"Oh." Henry seemed confused by the event. "Is there anything I can do to help turn her back into a human?"

"No, Henry, I'm trying to figure that out. Thank you, though." He was trying to be polite to the boy, but he really wanted him to get out of his hair at the moment. "What do you need?"

"Oh, I was just coming in here to ask Belle to open up the library… I guess that's a no." He smiled,

"Yes, she's a wee bit occupied at the moment." Rumple agreed,

"Good luck, Mr. Gold, and if you need anything I'll be here as soon as I can." Henry said, exiting the shop. Rumple was relieved, and shifted his attention back to the books.

"I guess I had my break from reading." He sighed, and the bug made a motion on his hand, "Alright, Belle, I'll stop complaining.

Another twenty minutes had passed, and still Rumple had found nothing that he needed, when Grumpy walked into the shop. "Gold, the dwarves need your magic."

"Yeah, well so does someone else." He peered at the ladybug-Belle had gotten bored and was now pacing the top of the desk.

"We need it now." Grumpy demanded,

"So does the other person." He replied, not looking up from the book "Why don't you go ask one of those pesky fairies?"

"It has to be dark magic!" Grumpy almost screamed, lifting his hand over the counter. Rumple knew Grumpy's habits too well, and knew that hand would smash down on the counter top soon. Rumple's eyes darted to Belle-right beneath where Grumpy's hand would hit. Before he knew it, Rumple had jumped over the desk-managing to swipe up Belle in the process- and found himself on the floor beside Grumpy.

"What was all that for?!" Grumpy yelled in irritation, glaring at Rumple- who hadn't bothered to get up yet. Rumple was too busy, staring at the ladybug in his hand, his heart racing, and just thankful he'd been able to save her.

"You almost killed her, you idiot!" Rumple screamed, getting back on his feet.

"Killed who?" Grumpy was thoroughly confused, and peered at Rumple's hand nonchalantly. "A bug?" He made a face that implied he thought Rumple had gone crazy.

"Yes!" He screamed, "Well, no, it's not a bug! This is Belle." Grumpy's face was unchanging. "We had a little accident with magic and I'm trying to turn her back, therefore I'm too busy to deal with whatever it is you need. Now run along and go find someone else to save you or whatever it is you need." He barked harshly, and Grumpy just turned and left. "Finally." Rumple sighed, determined to find the remedy quickly more than ever before.

"Human!" Rumple slammed his hand on the side of the desk in delight, and fell backwards off his stool and onto the ground. He pulled himself up quickly, and laid his head up the tabletop-breathing deeply and full of relief. "Oh, Belle, the weight of the world has just been taken from my shoulders!" He paused a moment, then grinned to himself before continuing, "I suppose you'd-I know I would- prefer me turn you back into a human instead of babbling on about how I _can _turn you back." He offered the insect his finger again, and she made her way onto it.

Rumple was cautious as he opened the door to his room full of potions, spell book under her arm. He went to his workbench and bent over the book-setting the ladybug on the table. "Let's see, sweetheart, it says I need a shape shifting potion." He waved his hand and a neon green liquid appeared. He picked it up and poured some in a bottle-it's consistency that of sputum. "Next it says a growth potion," Another potion appeared and he poured it in the bottle with the former-the yellow and green mixing to form a putrid shade. After a few more tonics had been mixed in, Rumple admired his work. "It's been awhile since I've actually made a potion by hand." He shifted his eyes toward the ladybug, "Belle, this may be cold. Um…"_What do I even say? I've never been in her situation; I don't know what it'll feel like… I can't not say anything about it, though. _"It says here that smaller things may feel a drowning sensation… Belle, you'll be okay, don't be afraid." He referenced a line in the spell book. "Are you ready? Move when you're ready for me to dump this on you." The apprehension in his voice made no effort to disguise itself. He saw the ladybug move across the table, and his heart started to palpitate. "Okay, here it goes, Belle." He dumped the potion quickly over top the bug._ He watched closely, unaware of what was actually happening. My Belle could be in pain-feeling like she's drowning right now- and there's nothing I can do to stop it. How am I supposed to just sit here and wait? What if it doesn't work, then what? _Rumple's thoughts, anxieties, and-for once- doubts were causing sweat to form on his body and his feet to shake. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if it would ease his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

When he opened his eyes and looked around, fear clutched his throat. "Belle?" He called out. No reply. "Belle?" He tried again. _What happened? What went wrong? Where is she? _His thoughts were beginning to come rapidly and his fear made him think the worst. "Belle' he tried once more, his throat getting dry and tears forming in his eyes.

"Right here, Rumple, look down!" Belle screamed as loud as she could, something had gone wrong with his spell. She kept yelling, but it seemed to be in vain again her giant of a husband.

"Belle," Rumple cried, putting his face in his hands, "I'm sorry, I've lost you. I was just trying to protect you, but it wasn't good enough, _I w_ant good enough."

_Plop_. One of Rumple's teardrops splashed on Belle's head. She had been calling and calling, but her voice wasn't loud enough over the sound of his weeping. _You've always wanted adventure, Belle. _She told herself, jumping from the floor and latching on the ends of his pant leg. She used her upper body strength to pull herself up, he Rumple didn't even seem to notice her climbing on him. By the times she reached his thigh, Belle was exhausted. Her arms were sore, her breath labored and coming out in pants, and she could feel her hands turning raw. She took a deep breath, trying to fill her lungs with air to continue on, when her mountain began to move. Belle clutched desperately to Rumple's pants, but her strength wasn't enough and she was flung on the floor yet again. It wasn't hard fall, but it certainly did hurt. She was inspecting herself when she heard a gasp from Rumple, and soon he was on his knees. "Belle?" He asked, though he knew very well that it was her.

"Yes, it's me." She stood up, hands on her hips, her voice was stronger and loud. Once the sound of his sobs had been taken out of the equation, it wasn't quite so hard for him to hear her.

"Oh, Belle, are you alright? Did you-?" He put the pieces of the puzzle together quickly, "You were scaling my pants? That was you! You were that thing I saw hit the floor out of the corner of my eye! Belle, are you okay?" His voice was more troubled and uneasy this time.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She insisted, it was impossible not to notice his dark eyes watching her every move. "Honest!" She yelled back, laughing. Rumple put his hand out to her, "You want to carry me? You carried me all day as a bug!" Belle laughed with slight disgust under her hearty amusement, "I'm a human now-however small- I'd like to walk."

"You're…"He was struggling, "You're the size of a pill bottle, I don't want you to get hurt." He explained, his eyes showing the melancholy he felt, almost begging her to listen to him. Belle bit her lip, and stepped forward onto his hand. She couldn't resist a girlish giggle when she saw Rumple smile and say a quiet 'thank you'.

Once they were back behind the counter of the pawnshop, Rumple flipped open another spell book and began reading. Belie made a coughing sound, "Are you alright, dearie? Perhaps I could get you some water?" He glanced at her,

"Thank you, but I was thinking perhaps you could get that spell book," she pointed to another one at his said, "I have thumbs this time, I might be of some assistance."

"Sure," He was quick to put it down for her, and then continue his reading. Belle pushed upwards, applying all of her weight into pushing the cover open. Try as she may, she couldn't get it to budge. After a minute or so of this, Rumple noticed and-laughing to himself as he did it- pushed open the cover for her.

"Thank you." She said as she smoothed her skirt and walked up the cover of the book to begin her search.

Through the windows of the shop, the sun sank lower and lower into the sky-sending streaks of orange rays across the floor of the shop. "Isn't it beautiful?" Belle plopped down in the middle of the page she was on. "The day is drawing to a close and-"

"It's lovely." Rumple said apathetically, blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes-refusing to take his eyes off of the book.

"You don't think so?" Belle turned her head and looked up at him, "Why not?"

"It's stunning." He admitted, forcing his gaze from the book a moment to view this sight Belle was so in love with, "I just don't… We don't have time for looking at pretty colors right now; we have to get you normal size."

Belle stood, hands on her hips, and yelled in false outrage, "And what is wrong with me like this?" She did a little twirl, and laughed, but Rumple hadn't realized her attempt to make him relax a bit,

"Nothing, sweetheart, I just… You're what? 3- Maybe 3 and a half inches tall right now? I have to get you back as soon as poss-" He caught on to her jest in mid sentence, and lowered his eyes to her.

"Absolutely nothing," he lightly tasseled her hair with one of his fingers, "We could make do, I suppose." He looked off in the distance for a moment, then back to Belle, his voice taking on a sultry covering, "Though I can think of a few things we like to do that would be rather difficult to accomplish with…Our conflicting statures." He motioned to himself and then to her, flashing a weak-but genuine-smile. Belle's smile grew and a strong laugh escaped her and spread to Rumple- who laid his head on the desk. Belle took advantage of his hand sprawled in front of his face, and seated herself on his hand. His smile grew larger-revealing his teeth- upon the sight of Belle perched on his hand.

"Where would I be without you?" Belle blushed; she could almost feel the awe from his eyes drinking her up.

"I'd be lost." Belle answered, reaching up to swat a strand of his hair that was blocking her view of his face, "I don't know about you."

"In the darkness…" H realized what he said, perhaps by the 'seriously?' face she was giving him. "Well, more in the dark." He gazed at her, taking her body in. It was her own, yes, but she was so small. _I need to get working. Anything could hurt her. _"You have no idea how badly I wish to kiss you right now." He sulked with more exaggeration than necessary.

"Then do it." Rumple shook his head,

"We need to get you back." He said wearily, _is she crazy? Even my kiss could harm her. What if I were too rough or accidentally put too much pressure on her or I could smother her or- _Belle's finger-motioning for him to move his face closer to her- was the only thing that cut him off from his disturbing thoughts. He listened to her silent command, and was almost surprised when he saw Belle press her lips-more like her face- against his. To Rumple, it felt like nothing more than a tiny water droplet being absorbed in his lip, but Belle stepped away from the kiss with her face and hairline exceptionally damp just from the moisture in his lips.

"You won't kiss me, I'll do it myself." She teased fiercely. Rumple finally managed to lift himself back up and sit straight on the stool. Being beyond careful, he snaked his hand behind her and scooped her into it. "What are you doing?" She demanded, falling into his hand, but her giggles ratted out her act.

"You need to keep reading, we both do, until we find the spell that will get you back to normal." He gently set her down on the book to resume her search. It was tedious- just flipping through and reading pages upon paged of spells and their purposes- but Rumple was determined to fix things.

"Well," Belle said, settling herself on the edge of the book, her legs dangling in the air, "I've read this thing cover to cover, and I've found nothing."

"I'm afraid, my dear, I lack your ability to read so fast. I'm working on it, though."

"Rumple," She looked at the clock, "Rumple, it's getting late, we should go home." Rumple closed the book harshly, using his hand as a bookmark, and made a face at her,

"Are you crazy?"

"It's nearing 9 at night. We've been here all day; you've not eaten anything since this morning. You need a break. You're trying hard, I see that, but I don't want you wearing yourself down on my behalf." The way Belle spoke reminded him of a long forgotten memory of the spinners chiding him as a child. He shook the memory out of his mind to protest against Belle,

"Perhaps you're right, but how could I go on when you're still in trouble?"

"I'm not in trouble." Belle laughed, swiping her hair behind her shoulders, "It's just us. I won't hurt myself, and we both know _you_ would never harm me." Rumple rested his elbow on the counter top and relaxed his head in his hands. "Don't you have another 'big book of spells' at home?" Belle asked knowingly, waving her hands at her side for extra exaggeration about the book. Rumples nodded, "Then let's go home." Her voice was almost a whine. She read the hesitation Rumple was trying to cover in all his features. "Does this have a time thing?" She asked, her voice suddenly serious- and for the first time since the whole ordeal started- scared.

"What do you mean?"

"Like if you don't find the spell after so long I'm stuck like this forever?" Her hands wrung themselves over and over as she asked and watched Rumple's face-unchanging- with desperation, she could feel the knots forming in her stomach and fears that hadn't let come to surface break through. "Rumple, an…answer me." He adjusted his head in his hand to look at her, his other hand cupping behind her back and his thumb delicately stroking her hair, his ducts beginning to sting with the threat of tears beginning.

"I don't know… Belle, I don't know…"He sucked in his lower lip, attempting in vain to stop the tears that slipped from his eyes. "It's either no or 48 hours. There are two distinct different shrinking spells or curses or whatever you want to call them. One of them has no time limit, the other must be reversed within 48 hours or there's nothing that can be done."

"Wh… Which curse do I have?" She somehow mustered up the strength to ask. He shrugged his shoulders, staring at her helplessly. "Hey," Her voice took on an obviously forced cheeriness, "Two days? It's been hardly twelve hours. We've got plenty of time." She bit her tongue; they were going home tonight-she was going to make sure of that. "Let's go home, Rumple please, I want to go home. When we get there, I want you to eat and sleep a little, and then we can start looking again tomorrow." He opened his mouth as if to protest, but Belle didn't allow him the opportunity, "No discussions, Rumple, we're going home. You can bring your books with you." Still not convinced Rumple was totally on board with her plan, she tried a different approach, "You're going to do as I ask, Rumple. We both know it, but the longer we stay here discussing it…" Her voice paused so that she could make her point effectively, "The less time we're going to have to be looking things up and 'saving' me should I have the 48 hour one." That was all it took. No sooner had she spoken thank Rumple was up gathering his coat and packing as many magic books as he could fit into a satchel.

"Don't think you're walking." He tried his best to reassure her with the warmth and concern she was used to receiving from him.

"Just how crazy do you think I am?" Belle spat back jokingly, "I may not be afraid of being around you like this, but in the streets? No way! No thank you, sitting on your shoulder will work just as well for me, thank you.

"You won't be on my shoulder." Rumple shot down the suggestion quickly, picking Belle up under her arms using his thumb and pointer finger. "I'm not risking you falling." He held her out in front of him a moment, she adjusted herself pushing herself by pushing her weight upwards having placed them on his fingers.

"You know," Her voice a strange mix of amusement and something else that Rumple wouldn't have been able to name-it wasn't fear or anxiety or nervousness- but it was strange, "I trust you completely; however I do get a little uneasy being suspended so far above the ground wiith your hand shaking so terribly…"

"Oh, my dear, I'm sorry." Rumple was immediately and apologetic, with his other hand beneath her.

"I'll give you plenty of time to study me at home."

"You know any other time, that offer might be rather enticing." Rumple admitted, and Belle rolled her eyes,

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," He frowned with worry, "Belle, you're in a skirt and short sleeved shirt."

"Yeah… What's that have to do with anything?" Her eyes narrowed at him as she settled herself on his hand, rubbing where his fingers had gripped her body to ease a dull ache.

"It's chilly out there! I'm not letting you out there like that, why don't you have a coat?" Belle tittered at his question that he hadn't thought through.

"Well, I didn't plan on leaving the shop a few sizes smaller than I came in today." Her eyes drifted to a hook on the wall where her coat hung. Rumple slapped his forehead lightly with the hand Belle didn't occupy.

"Duh. I'm sorry I'm not thinking clearly." He apologized, sliding Belle onto the counter again, and fumbling in some drawers. When his hand emerged it had a pair of scissors and a wool-like fabric. He cut a strip of the fabric and then put his materials away. "Here, Belle, I want you to wrap up in this. It really is rather cold, and I'd feel better if you had something warm on, even if you will be snug otherwise." Belle took the material and draped it around herself.

"Snug?' She asked, perplexed.

"Yep." He picked her up again with his fingers and inspected her, "Looks like you've got in on nice and tight. Good, in you go."

"In I go wh-?"Before she could finish her sentence, she found herself having slid down Rumple's hand and deposited in the pocket of his overcoat. She pushed herself up and popped her head out of the pocket, "Why in here?" She asked,

"It's warm, plus I don't have to worry about you falling. You'll be safe, now sit down and enjoy the ride." He tried to be calm, but his patience was being tested by the entire day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was rather boring for Belle, curled up with her knees against her chest in Rumple's pocket. She knew he was just looking out for her best interest and wanted her to be safe, but she felt like she was a child who must be watched when he did it. She found simple enjoyment in listening to the strong beating of his heart. She noticed how regular the rhythm was and it was unfavorably loud in Belle's ears, his steady breathing moving her back and forth several times in a minute. "Hi" She heard Snow's voice from the outside, and felt Rumple vibrate when he returned the greeting. "Oh, where's Belle? I need to talk to her about coming in and reading to my class in a few days."

"Belle is preoccupied right no-"

"It's all good, I'll be there." Belle popped her head out of Rumple's pocket, and she could feel him annoyed by the gesture. Snow jumped back a bit, and let out a small instinctual yelp.

"Belle!" She leaned in closer, and then looked up at Rumple-almost accusingly. "What happened? "

"We had a little accident with magic." Rumple informed, trying to leave, but Snow grabbed his arm, "You can't leave her like that!"

"You really think I'd leave my love like this, dearie?" He snapped, not caring in the least for the sting his words may have had to them, "We've been at the shop all day and nothing has worked, we're going to try some things at home now?  
>Snow bit her lip, suspicious. "Belle, would you like to come with me until Gold figures out what he has to do?" Rumple's hand instinctively went to his chest where Belle was<p>

"No," Rumple and Belle replied in unison, though his words took on more of a bite than Belle's.

""Okay, good luck. If you guys need anything, you know where to find us." Snow said, observing the couple once more before continuing on wherever she was going.

"Belle, you can't do that." Rumple complained, walking at a brisker pace than normal, "People in this town, they don't trust me. If any of them see you like this, they'll think I did it to you on purpose. I don't want that. I don't want people thinking that I'd hurt you or-"

"You're putting more into it than is actually there." Belle disputed.

"Maybe so, but as scary as this is for you, it's scary for me too. "

"I know, I don't doubt it." Belle soothed, "I wonder if this is how Archie felt when he was a cricket. It's nice for me right now, I get to sit in my love's pocket and talk to him as he protects me. This might seem like a bad thing right now, but it'll be something to laugh at when everything is all better."

"How do you stay so positive all the time?" Rumple asked, turning the key into their house and opening the door.

"I… I don't know, I guess it's just how I am. If you look at the best possible outcome then you'll be happier, I think, you don't have to dwell on what could go wrong." She caught herself rambling on, "Okay, we're home, now what did I say you'd do at home?"

"Try to figure out how to get you back to-"

"Ah," She waggled her finger, even though he couldn't have seen it inside his pocket. "Before that." Rumple sighed,

"Eat."

"That's right, and…." He sighed again,

"Sleep."

"Good job." Her subject changed abruptly, "Will you make me some food too, please?"

"Of course, my love." He fished her out of his pocket, placing her on the kitchen table. Belle felt easiness inside her as she watched Rumple throw together a sandwich, and return to the table in haste. "I figured you could just nibble off mine." He said, tearing off a tiny piece of sandwich and giving it to her. "It's nothing special, just turkey and mayo." He ate voraciously, as if he hadn't eaten in months. "Would you like some more?" He asked, shoving a half a sandwich at her.

"No thank you, that sandwich I ate was the size of my head I think!" She denied any more food, but watched Rumple devour the rest of the sandwich and gulp it down quickly with a swig of water. Thinking that Belle may be thirsty as well, he tipped his glass and got a good amount of water in his hand and extended it to her.

"Drink up," He said, and belle was in no mood to deny. She hurried to Rumple's hand and sucked the water up before it had completely slipped through his fingers.

"Thank you." She looked up at him- Rubbing at his sagging eyes. "You need to go to bed now."

He carried her upstairs, and it seemed odd to Belle that this position and feeling seemed normal to her now. He sat her on the nightstand beside their bed so he could get around for bed-though he never left the room. "Is there anything I can do for you before I retire?" Rumple asked, kneeling on the floor in front of the nightstand.

"Perhaps you could draw me a bath." Belle asked almost shyly. "That would be nice."

"A bath?" Rumple's eyes showed the shock he felt.

"Not in the bathtub," Belle corrected, "Could you fill one of our Tupperware bowls with some water and give me a little bit of soap.

"As you wish, my dear." He left the room to go get supplies, and Belle looked around the room-taking in her surroundings for the first time all day. _Everything is huge! _She inwardly exclaimed. _My goodness, how would I manage without Rumple doing all these things for me?_ She turned to meet her reflection in a bottle of her perfume that stood at least a couple inches higher than herself. She leaned closer to inspect herself more closely. _Nothing is any different… Just smaller I guess. _She concluded upon her examination, _I'm not sure why, but I expected I'd look different_. Belle's sense of feeling and hearing-she'd noticed much earlier in the day- had been refined greatly due to her smallness, so she was able to feel Rumple coming down the hall before he opened the door of the room. That didn't stop her from jumping a little when he said her name,

"Belle," He was on his knees at the nightstand again, placing the supplies on top of it. "Here is everything."

"Thank you." She dismissed, and Rumple laid himself on the bed-refusing to sleep until she was finished with her bath. She undressed herself carefully, pulling off her shoes and stockings, undoing her hair, but she had some issues with her skirt. Her hand fumbled with the zipper for a moment, and it being too tight to slide out of, she decided to ask for assistance, "Rumple?"

"Yes, dear?" He turned toward the nightstand having been on his other side facing the wall.

"Will you please undo my zipper?" He dragged himself off the bed and knelt down on the floor again. Belle brought herself closer to the edge and he struggled to find it. "Do you have it?" She asked, turning her head as much she could to look behind her.

"Yeah," He replied, having some difficulties of his own with it, "This thing is near microscopic." He griped, grabbing it with just his nails and pulling downward, releasing Belle from its confinement. "There you are." He yawned, almost proud to have accomplished that task. He started to get up, but Belle stopped him once again,

"You're curious aren't you?"

"About what?" He honestly had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"About me… About this body." She motioned the length of herself, "You're curious about the shrinking potion." The way she spoke so knowingly and calmly, Rumple couldn't deny what she had suggested,

"It's just… Well, you see, I've never actually dealt with this type of curse in real life. I've read about shrinking curses, but I've never seen one firsthand." He admitted, feeling a little bit of shame for reasons he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"That's alright." Belle comforted, leaning against the plastic bowl and resting her arm on the brim of it. "You know you could always use me."

"Use you for what?" Rumple was caught off guard and spit that had accidentally exited his mouth landed in a puddle near Belle's feet. She glanced at it, then up at him-never moving from her position against the bowl.

"You could check whatever it is you're curious about on me." She shrugged, "I wouldn't mind." She kicked off her skirt and pulled her shirt off over her head-now standing in just her matching dandelion color bra and panty set made of lace.

"Oh no," Rumple was quick to shoot down the suggestion, his hands going out in front of him. "I cannot imagine how strange that would be for you. Belle, I'd have my hands all over you and prodding places and doing things that would be…" He thought a moment for the correct word to use, "Things could get rather disturbing for you and I wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't mind, I trust that you'd never hurt-"

"No, Belle." He declined, "You're my girlfriend, not some specimen to be observed and be poked at, I'd never subject you to that." She undid her bra and threw jerked out of her panties. She stood a little longer than necessary-smiling- and enjoying Rumple's eyes on her. She turned and lifted her legs to climb the bowl, but slipped before she got in. She jumped up a couple of times-trying to get in- but she couldn't. "Are you alright?" Rumple asked- not daring to touch her without permission- still worried. Belle scrambled back to her feet and started up at him with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

"Rumple?" She whined, and he was attentive with his head closer to the table-making it easier for him to hear her- instantly.

"Yes?"

"Could you please lift me into my bath? It's too high for me to get into." She bit her lip, and Rumple picked her up under the armpits-his thumb beneath one and forefinger beneath the other- and brought her close to his face, allowing her to dangle in front of him.

"What?" she asked, her legs suspended.

"You truly are lovely." Belle blushed, and then glanced down at her naked body. She saw something in Rumple's eyes-almost as if he were hypnotized.

"Thank you." She answered after a pause. Her cheeks puffing up a bit from her smile. Rumple shook his head-bring himself out of his trance of studying her,

"I'm sorry, that was really insensitive of me. I should've made sure you could get in the bowl." He apologized, "and for this." He was quick to add, referring to the way her was holding her "It can't be too comfortable for you, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I don't mind." She assured, but Rumple was already lowering her into the bowl. He was reluctant to let her go; he feared that even the e amount of water he'd filled the bowl with would be too much. Belle hovered a few seconds in the water, Rumple not releasing her, until he spoke,

"Ar…Are you alright? Can I let go?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, sinking into the water once he let go of her. "This is nice, thank you." She said, leaning her head against the plastic.

"Here's some soap," He made a regular sized bar of soap appear and scratched it with his nail so that a clump came off it. He rolled that clump into a miniature ball of soap and extended it to Belle. She happily took, raising her arms to scrub underneath them with it and running it over her chest and stomach. Rumple turned-not wanting to invade her privacy.

"You can watch." She said, looking at her legs as she glided the soap over top them.

"No, it's not that, I just don't want to be somewhere where I can't hear you… Should you need anything." She grinned,

"You mean should I start to drown?"

"Well that too, but anything else as well." He defended his actions, "How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Easy," She wrung her hair out after having submerged herself to wash it, "because I love you." Rumple made a face of gratitude,

"I love you too." He sat on the floor, his legs crisscrossed. After a minute of silence he raised his eyes from the floor to her, "_Do _you need anything?"

"Not right now." She continued to scrub at her body, "Though I do wonder where I'm going to sleep tonight?" She rested her head on her shoulder and raised her eyebrows.

"We'll figure that out when you finish your bath." belle sheepishly looked away, touched by his unwillingness to move if it meant leaving her alone. It had been quiet for a few minutes- Belle bathing and Rumple resting his head against the side of the bed.

"I'm finished with my bath." Belle announced, standing up in the water with her arms outstretched. Rumple had been partially in a daze and had to shake himself back to reality. The expression on his face told her that he hadn't fully comprehended what she'd said. The time she just giggled, "Care to give me a lift?" She moved her shoulders upward-still keeping her arms out for him get a grip on her.

'I'd give a pretty lady like you a lift anytime." his fingers went under her arms again- further back this time due to the slipperiness of her body. "Hang on," He warned, drawing her up from the water, he felt her tiny hands and nails dig into his own-much like a pinprick. When he set her down on the nightstand, he saw her body shivering, and grabbed a little piece of cloth that was hanging out of the drawer below the nightstand. "Here," He wrapped it around her shoulders, "A towel." She accepted it, drawing it closed around her chest. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Not right now." She rubbed herself dry with the cloth, and then reached for her clothing that was still thrown about the nightstand.

"They can't be too comfortable." Rumple remarked,

"Perhaps not, but I don't really have much of a choice right now as far as what clothes I wear to bed." Before she could get her foot into her skirt, she found herself scooped up by Rumple's hand. She wasn't afraid, what reason did she have to fear him-he who had risked himself for her oh so many times before. Despite that knowledge, she couldn't help be feel a tinge of uneasiness when his other hand closed atop the one she was in-leaving an opening just big enough for her head and a little bit of space to her sides. "What are you doing?" She demanded in curiosity, his mouth coming down to the opening where he breathed out three breaths. Being so close to him on this scale, Belle noticed some of the pores in his flesh larger than others or blemished, his footsteps vibrated the room and his quiet breaths were more like a constant rainstorm-not unwelcome- but loud enough to be heard. The smell of his breath more than filled her small nostrils and while it was clear that he hadn't brushed his teeth that night, the odor was not as rancid as she would've expected it to be. What she noticed most, though, was the way his few puffs had taken her chill away and how her legs actually felt a bit clammy.

"That will keep you warm for now." Suddenly it made sense to Belle-who had just realized she was in the nude still. "Sorry if I frightened you, I should've said something before."

"No," She was quick to deny, "You didn't frighten me, just surprised me… That's all. What are we doing?" She was way more interested in what he had on his mind opposed to his apologizing for something she truly didn't mind.

"I'm going to find you a proper nightdress." He kept his head straight ahead- not bothering to look down at Belle between his hands.

"It's only a night; you don't have to go through the trouble." Belle casually laughed, Rumple opened the door to a room with nothing but an old wooden chest in it. He seated himself by the chest, freeing Belle from his grasps.

"Nothing is a trouble if it's for you." He tilted his head downward only a moment, gently brushing Belle's nose with the nail of his little finger as an act of affection. "Just say something if you get cold." Belle settled herself close to Rumple's leg- his body hear warming her body- and pulled the edge of his nightshirt around her. They had only been there about two minutes when Rumple pulled a sky blue dress made of silk from the box. "Here you are." He plucked Belle up from her nest and placed her on the-now closed- chest and hung the dress out in front of her. "Well this looks like it's just about your size." He remarked, and Belle reached her hand out to finger the material.

"It's lovely," She spoke in wonder-more surprised that he something in this house was her size. "How'd you get something so… little? Belle asked,

"You don't want to know, it was a deal, it happened many moons ago in the Enchanted Forrest…Thumbelina wanted something from me, and I wanted this from her."

"Why?" Belle couldn't disguise her bewilderment,

"Why did I want anything back then?" Belle seemed to understand, and pulled the dress-surprised when Rumple wouldn't let go.

"Are you going to give it to me, or do I have to run around exposed all night?" She rested her hands on her hips, tongue sticking through her mouth as she teased.

"I don't know, I quite enjoy your exposure." His smiled turned sly, his eyes full of love as he looked down at her. "You know everything comes with a price." It took everything he could not to laugh as little 3 and a half inch Belle made a grab for the gown0but he yanked it away from her.

"Rumple," She whined, grabbing for it again-but this time he pulled it up as far as he could reach above his head, "Oh come on! That's not playing fair!" Belle laughed, "Now you're just making fun of me!" He grinned, watching Belle get riled up in mock irritation; he knew she was having fun. He lowered it to only centimeters above her head- and she grabbed for it again and he pulled it up again. "Rumple stop! I'm cold!" Belle had finally said something that ended this charade he was playing with her.

"I'll give you this," He lowered his voice and motioned to his cheek, "but only if I get a kiss from you." Belle blushed,

"Deal, come here you." She waggled her finger, and he lowered himself and brought himself closer to her so his cheek was in easy reach for her. When her little tiny painted lips touched his cheek, it wasn't much space covered but it was all her could feel on his entire body- the place where her moist little lips had given him alight butterfly kiss. Rumple handed her the nightgown then, Belle accepted it with a smirk. _At least he is loosening up a bit and was having fun_. _I know he's worried about me, but that was so nice to see him teasing me with this gown. _She slid it on over her body, and then jumped on Rumple's waiting hand to go back to their bedroom. "Now where shall I sleep?" She asked, and Rumple started thinking of material he had around the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here." Rumple slid Belle onto their tidy bed. "I'm going to go make you something to sleep in." His voice wandered, he really hadn't thought of this. Belle tried to rest her head on the pillow after he left the room, but found herself being suffocated by the walls the indent of her head caused around her neck. She adjusted herself so that she was beneath the ivory blanket and still resting her head on the pillow. Lying like that in the middle of the bed, Belle's mind began to take in her surroundings once again. _Funny how last night I l was able to lie in this bed with Rumple and we each occupied half of it. Now I'm hardly a speck on it. _She scanned the room, rowing to herself, _I'm not afraid, Rumple will figure this out. I know he will. He won't let me stay like this forever. IN a day or so all of this will be far behind you. _She felt the bed begin to vibrate-which signaled to her that Rumple was coming from somewhere in the house. _Gosh this vibrating though! _She inwardly complained, _it's like I lose my balance or shake every time he moves. It's loud too! He can't control it, I know, but it's really aggravating. _Not knowing what else to do, she ran her hand up her arm, bringing back feelings of when Rumple had touched her; _I do like him carrying me. It's safe and his touch… It... Well… _She wasn't quite sure what she was thinking, _It's safe and warm and… He loves me. I know he loves me anyways, but the way he's holding me and carrying me around and trying to protect me… It really means a lot. _

"Knock, knock," Rumple greeted, entering the bedroom with a box in his hands. He glanced around the room, "Belle?" Anxiety clutched at his heart, _oh where could she be? _It took him a moment to remember, _I left her on the bed. _He practically jumped to the side of the bed looking for her-his hands rapidly feeling the bed trying to find her body. _I can't get in it, if she's there and I don't see her… I could crush her. _He shivered at the thought alone. "Belle?" He found a protrusion in the middle of the bed, and rolled down the blanket to find her little body sleeping, "Belle, there you are." when there was no answer, Rumple feared the worst. _Oh no, not her. _"Belle," His voice weak. He poked her with his finger, "Belle?" is eyes began to tear up, he couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not and with her miniature size he couldn't tell if she were breathing or not. _I don't want to scare her if she's sleeping, but I Need her to be okay. _There was only a split second of thought before Rumple snatched her up in his hand and screamed her name. She jumped when she awoke and screamed in return. "Belle!" Rumple cried in relief, pressing her gently across his chest before raising her to his eyelevel. "Belle I was so worried,"

"I'm fine," Her heartbeat had quickened, surprised by her loud awaking and being clutched in a worried giant's grasped. "It's okay,"

"I thought you'd… Well..." His eyes diverted to the bed, and Belle got the point,

"I didn't suffocate, Rumple, I'm right her." She reached out to touch his cheek. "I'm lucky to have someone who cares for me so."

"I'm the lucky one." Rumple sniffed, stopping his tears, and changing the topic and he set her back on their bed. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked, standing to his full height and pointing to the bed,

"Of course not," Belle smiled, grasping the blanket to steady herself as Rumple took his seat beside her.

"How about you get up here on my shoulder?" He suggested, feeling absolutely enormous sitting next to such a small Belle,

"I'd like that." She stood, accepting his fingers under her arms to bring her to his shoulder. She made a comfortable perch where his flesh indented from the curve of the collarbone.

"How are you holding up?" Rumple asked, staring at the floor and wringing his hands,

"I'm okay," Belle crossed her legs and snuggled closer to his neck.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Guilt made no attempt to disguise itself in his words, and his low, "I'm so sorry, Belle," tugged at Belle's heartstrings. Rumple clutched to his chest as a strand of tears made their way down his face. He lay down on the bed, putting his hand around Belle to steady her as he repositioned himself.

"What are sorry for?" Belle herself to stay strong, walking to the center of his chest and standing—her hands on her hips. His head tilted forward a bit to better see her,

"I let you in that room. I didn't get you out of there… I knew something bad would happen, but I didn't want to believe it and you wanted to be in there so bad."

"That's not your fault." Belle cooed, seating herself on his chest. "I'm the one who stayed in that room and insisted on working with your magic when I had no idea what I was doing. You told me plenty of times to do something else, but I didn't listen. I deserve this-it'll teach me a lesson. Oh, and I'm not afraid." Rumple watched Belle rise and fall with the movement of his chest a moment before answering,

"You're much stronger than I." He sniveled.

"Yeah right," Belle rolled her eyes, biting her lip. "What reason do I have to be afraid? I'm in our house, your have your magic should we need it, I'm safe, and I'm with you-the man I love. I've nothing to be afraid of."

"How do you do that?" He brushed a strand of his hair out of his face, and then delicately moved his finger down from her crown to her shoulders. "You're my ray of sunshine, always so positive." Belle blushed, tightening her body for reasons she didn't know. His eyes filled with inspiration, and Belle couldn't resist by give him her own compliment,

"You have very handsome eyes." It was now Rumple's turn to have his cheeks to a bright shade of pink, "They're very dark and deep-warm and kind. I've always thought them beautiful, but on this scale they're handsomeness is just magnified so much morel"

"I'm rubbing off on you." He commented, not saying anything of her compliment-though it warmed his heart. He made a motion with his hands, and Belle laughed after she noticed he had been making fun of her.

"Perhaps you have." Belle admitted, then pointed her finger harshly, "You've no room to laugh about it though!" She flicked her hands at him, then curled up on his chest and let his finger run up and down her body as if she were an animal being pet by its owner. "This is nice… I think I'll sleep here."

"No you won't!" Rumple exclaimed in shock, instantly waking himself up from the sleepy relaxed state he'd been in, "You know I sometimes move in my sleep, I could roll over and crush you! Even if I didn't move while I slept I wouldn't risk it. Belle, I could very easily squash you flat without meaning to! I would never chance that!" He plucked her up from her position very quickly and suspended her above his face. "I'm not forbidding this because I don't want you here, trust me, I just don't want to hurt you." He swung his hand off the bed-placing Belle close to his head on the pillow before doing so- and grabbed the box he had been carrying when he entered the room. Once he placed the box on the bed, he picked Belle up again and let her sit on his hand as he showed her the little bed he'd made her. "I know it's not much, but it'll do." Belle glanced down in the box,

"It's perfect, thank you." It was, but she really dreaded being left alone in the thing.

"Don't worry," Rumple attempted a joke, "My sock is clean, and it'll be a nice sleeping bag for you. She did release a small giggle, noting the black sock within the box.

"I put this spongy material beneath it," He pulled the sock up to reveal to Belle the material he spoke of; "I hope that makes it more comfortable for you." He caught his breath-his words had been jumbled together from the rate at how fast he spoke. "It's cold out, so I thought you might like some blankets." He pointed to an array of different colored pieces of cloth-a blue, gold, and a pink- Belle recognized from her basket of needlework. She noted that the little pillow was made of his own needlework

"Thank you." Belle said, though her tone let on to her emotions of apathy regarding the bed. _That must've been why he was gone so long, he was making me a pillow. _The thought eased her and made her feel fuzzy inside.

"You're welcome..." He answered, catching her tone of voice, "Does something displease you?" He was sincerely worried that his efforts to give her a suitable sleeping arrangement hadn't lived up to her expectations.

"No, it's perfect." She touched the skin on his hand, "I just… I want to stay here… In _our _bed, with _you._" Rumple's eyes saddened, there was an unspoken confession Belle was making there- she was scared.

"I wish you could too, but you can't, I'll be right here though." He nodded, and placed her in the box on the bed he'd made. "Is it at least comfortable?" Belle allowed herself to sink into the spongy material before she crawled into the sock and pulled the scraps of cloth over her.

"Very much so." Her gratitude was genuine. Rumple waved his finger and produced a miniature light brown teddy bear.

"Here's a friend for you." He hung onto it by one of the little arms and hung it above Belle until she accepted it-hugging it with adoration. "He can keep you warm and cuddled when I cannot."

"You're too kind to me." Belle chuckled. "Why?"

"Easy, because I love you." Rumple answered quickly and his emotions sowed in his features.

"I love you too, Rumple." Belle said, squeezing the bear again. Rumple accepted her declaration with a gentle pat of her head by his smallest finger, and placed the box that Belle and her bed were in on the floor beside his bed before snapping and forcing the light switches off.

Belle laid there a good portion of the night thinking as opposed to sleeping. Rumple's light breathing from above her told her that he was sleeping-which surprised her at all- very lightly. _I don't want to stress him out more by telling him I'm afraid. _She thought to herself, sorting out all the feelings she hadn't voiced, _it'd make him more worried than he already is. We still don't even know if this is a spell that can be broken any time or if it has to be broken within two days. He's going to want to get straight to his research tomorrow morning and he won't want to stop until he finds that potion to break this. _The strangest thought to come to her all night suddenly hit her, _what if he can't find it and I do have the two day limit one? Would it really be so bad to live like this? I mean, I'm safe with him and I still love him and he still loves me. Nothing has changed between us; it would really be all that different, would it? _She knew the answer to that question. _No it wouldn't be mentally and emotionally… But I'd never get to feel his touch upon me in intimate ways again. I'd never get to hold him again, I wouldn't be able to sleep with him, but wouldn't be able to carry our future child like this… _The thoughts disturbed her, and caused her to cry a little. She wished she could curl up to Rumple and know that everything was going to be okay, even with him sleeping above her, she felt more alone than ever before. She clung tighter to the teddy bear, trying to muffle her sobs-she didn't think Rumple would hear them as he slept with her voice being so slight but she wanted to make sure she didn't wake him. She almost jumped when the lights flickered on in the room.

"Belle," She felt the box being lifted and opened her eyes to see Rumples worried face, "Are you okay?" He didn't touch her or any of her bedding, just peered into the box, "You're crying, what's wrong?" Now was when his finger went in the box to comfort her-she flung the bear to the other side of the box- and Belle latched herself to his finger.

"I woke you up? I'm sorry. How?"

"I doubt you're crying this much for waking me, my love, what's the matter? No, though, you didn't wake me… I put a spell on myself before I went to sleep so that I'd be able to hear you if I were sleeping."

"So I did wake you?'

"More or less." He finally admitted, then hounded Belle to answer him, "Why are you crying?" He was way more interested in whatever she had to say than his sleep.

"I…" _I don't want to tell him, _She inwardly fought against herself, _He wouldn't rest that way, _But she couldn't keep it to herself any longer, "I'm scared, Rumpelstiltskin, I'm very scared and I just want to be with you." Her few tears turned into sobs, and she wrapped her arms around Rumple's finger even tighter now,

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." His voice quick but tender, and he drew her up onto his bed. "Do you want to talk about something?" He asked, laying his head on the pillow and situating himself on his side. Belle scrambled up the pillow to lay down in only centimeters from his eyes, and Rumple brought his hand behind her so that his fingers could run through her silky hair as the talked.

"I'm scared." She repeated her voice stronger this time.

"Of what?" He asked- he was still obviously sleepy and not thinking as clear as he had earlier.

"Of this." She motioned to her body, 'Of being like this forever." Belle sulked as the notion alone played in her mind, "I'm not afraid… I know you'd protect me… I'm scared, though." She shook her head, embarrassed with herself, "Does that make any sense at all?"

"Yeah," He tried to think of a way he could possibly show her he understood. "It does… I think what you're trying to say is that you're not afraid because you know I'd protect you at all costs, but you're scared because you want to go back to your old self. Am I correct?"

"Exactly!" Belle was surprised he'd been able to put her feelings into words so much better than she had been able to herself. "I mean, it's not the end of the world or anything, but being so small isn't exactly fun… Do you know how odd it is to look up and everything is mountainous and huge! Do you know how it feels to lay in a bed that you slept in normally not more than a day ago and now be nothing but a little speck in comparison? What about needing to use cloth for blankets and towels? Sleeping in a sock? Asking your beau to lift you places so you don't have to risk your life scaling object?" Her voice was getting progressively faster the longer she spoke, and Rumple kept listening and nodding, "Or the worst, do you know how awful it is to look up at the person you love who is absolutely _gigantic _in contrast to you and know that you aren't able to sleep with them out of the legitimate fear that they could accidentally squash you like a bug in their sleep?" She was distraught by this time, her words barely even audible thanks to her sobs, but Rumple's heart was breaking for her. "The _worst_ thing, though, is wondering if you'll ever be able to cuddle the person you love again- if you'll be able to embrace them or if they'll be able to hold you against their chest and tell you they love you- I don't think that's too much to ask for! That's all I want and… I fear it'll never happen again."

"Belle," Rumple's hands were shaky as he placed them behind her- bulldozing her down the pillow and onto the sheets-where he threw the blanket off a bit to allow Belle more air- and pressed her lightly against his chest. When he looked down he saw her arms reached up and down-her attempt at trying to hug him- and felt her cries pulsate against his hand. He kept one hand behind her back-gently rubbing her hair and back with it. "Everything will be okay, see I'm holding you right now." His motions were methodical and did soothe some of Belle's fear for the moment. Careful to not be too rough, Rumple pressed Belle's slight figure against his chest, "I love you, and everything is going to be alright." If he could see her smile cuddled into his chest, Rumple would've known just how much that little sentence and gesture meant to her. "I promise, by this time tomorrow this is all just going to be a horrible nightmare. His own fear kicking in, he raised Belle and sat her on the pillow beside his head. "Do you trust that I'm doing all I can to help you? If you want me to go downstairs and start reading more, if it means making you happier and feel more secure sooner, I will."

"I trust you, Rumple." Belle's hand touched his face, a tear rolling over it. "I'm not so afraid for tonight." She forced herself to spit up the words, "You need you rest. I'm sorry for waking you." Guilt and almost profoundness seeped from her lips, "I guess I ought to go back in that box now, it isn't right to keep you up all night."

"Keep me up as long as you need." Rumple enthused, he didn't mind in the slightest bit if he'd be awake for the rest of the night comforting her.

"No, I am pretty tired; I'd like to go to sleep now." Belle stood up, allowing herself to be pinched between Rumple's fingers and placed in the makeshift bed once again. She crawled into the sock more willfully this time, as if her nerves had truly been calmed and her feelings sorted out.

"Don't forget him," Rumple pushed the teddy bear close to her head, and Belle accepted it once more. Although she was feeling more comfortable, Belle couldn't resist the urge to make one final request for the night.

"Rumple?" Her voice meek and almost childlike, he rested his weight on his arm as he peered down at Belle in the box on the floor,

"Yes?"

"Could I maybe... Would you bring your hand back down here?" He wasn't quite sure why she was asking for this, but he complied- and Belle directed one of his fingers downward and cuddled up to it. He couldn't move it now, it was comforting to her. "I just want to hold you." He heard her mumble. Nothing more was said the rest of the night between them, Belle fell into slumber within minutes and with knowledge Rumple was able to do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Belle awoke first, as usual. The bright rays of morning light that streaked across the wooden floor of the bedroom had managed to hit her sleeping area at just the right angle to be annoying and nearly unbearable. Looking up at the ceiling- and seeing that she still clung to Rumple's finger- the memories of all that had happened the previous day flooded back into her mind. _I had foolishly hoped it'd all been a dream. _She chided herself, letting go of Rumple's finger, and flopped on her stomach to block out some of the lighting. She closed her eyes again just to listen to her surroundings. The birds' chirps seemed louder and more shrill and unwelcome than normal, but Rumple's quiet breathing sounded as if he were breathing into a microphone. She liked that, his breathing soothed her. _I must not fear today, he's going to get me back to normal. Come on, Belle, face the day with the strength it requires and a light hear._ The bed above her creaked and the sheets rustled, Rumple was awakening-something that made Belle happier than she could imagine in that moment. She flipped over abruptly so that she could watch as he opened his eyes to the first light of the day. She made sure she was smiling when he did-at the very least hoping it would be a small gesture that would be able to brighten his spirits. _He slept on his stomach last night-so he could more easily leave his hand down here for me- he doesn't do that normally. _Belle was able to watch when his eyes wearily blinked open. The confusion of waking too quickly wore off with a few more blinks and, when Belle felt he was aware enough, Belle tugged on his finger. His hand shifted-as if he was going to shake her off- then hitched as the memories of the preceding day came back to him. He forced his eyes to focus on the box below him and, without looking due to have grown so used to it, pinched her body between his fingers and brought her up to his bed. Before folding her legs and plopping down on the mattress in front of him, she bent forward and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Good morning, Handsome." He didn't say anything, just stared at her a moment,

"You probably haven't chosen the best seating arrangement, dearie; you know how foul my breath can be in the morning." Belle chortled lightly,

"Not so foul as mine." She couldn't keep a straight face, though she did make a fair effort to attempt one. "What are our plans for today?" She changed the direction of the conversation.

"Simply one thing," He paused, tickling her nose with his nails, "we're going to get you back to your normal size. You need not have any fear."

"I'm not afraid." She gulped hard,

"That's not what you said last night."

"I'm… Worried," It took her a moment to come up with the correct word, "but I'm not scared. I just want to hold you and to be held by you-without your single hand covering my entire body- again. I miss that. I missed our bed last night."

"I miss it all too, but rest assured you'll be fine tonight." He fought to keep his voice from cracking, "Now what do you say I go make us some breakfast? After that, we can start looking through spells again."

"That would be nice." Belle agreed, and Rumple sat up-sitting on the edge of the bed but unwilling to move just yet. Belle looked up at Rumple, watching as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Would you please place me on the floor?" Rumple shook his head, but did as she asked-though uncertain as to why she wished to be on the floor. He watched her stretch and walk about-she was enjoying the liberty to go as she pleased without needing to ask- even if she was only going in circles.

"Well," Rumple finally managed to get himself to stand up, "How about some breakfast now?" He strolled over to the other side of the room near the window- where Belle was sprawled out in a beam of sunshine. She saw him coming behind her-it would be hard not to- and could feel his footsteps with every vibration of the floorboards.

"Please don't pick me up, I just want to walk." Belle said, knowing that was exactly what he was going to do. Her voice was scant and weak as it reached his ears- though she had practically screamed it. His waist was bent forward to pick her up as his fingers pinched her waist and brought her up to his shoulder. "Did you not hear me?" Belle asked, figuring she hadn't been loud enough.

"No-o." Rumple admitted, feeling inadequate for not hearing her voice since she now found herself in the air.

"Would you please put me down?" She asked again, "I like walking, and it doesn't make me feel so… Dependent on you."

"You know I don't mind." He was quick to assure.

"I know that." Belle sighed, "I do, though. It's just-the walking- it makes me feel better and more able to do things on my own."

"Independence." He summed up what Belle was explaining.

"Yes," Her hands flicked in her excitement, "Thank you." A pang of oddness struck her again once her feet touched the ground. She couldn't get over the pure massiveness of the room or the way Rumple towered so many feet above her-the way that everything in the room looked unattainable and like getting to the top of any of the objects seemed like a dangerous mission.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, ladies first," Rumple bowed slightly and made a motion for her to go. She could tell Rumple was making efforts to keep his voice as quiet as he could-he obviously knew that even when he spoke in normal tones the sound was like a rocket lifting off to Belle's more acute sense of hearing with her tinier ears. She scurried toward the hallway- noticing that Rumple was keeping his distance behind her.

Belle's gleeful stride was halted by her skidding to a top at the top of the staircase. "You've got a problem, dearie?" She jumped backwards a bit at the sound of Rumple's voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He was quick to apologize, but couldn't hid an amused laugh.

"Oh, no, you didn't. I was just startled-that's all. I didn't see or hear you behind me the last few steps." She explained, "I don't how, I must've not been paying attention."

"I'd say." He nodded and stepped down a few of the stairs, stopping and turning to her again with his hand outreached to where she stood. No words were needed; Belle just stepped on it and allowed him to carry her the rest of the way.

"I'd really feel better if you were on the table or counter while I cook." Rumple's eyes did all the pleading he needed, "I don't want you running around the floor while I'm moving around and cooking and-"

"I'll stay on the table." Belle cut Rumple off from voicing all his concerns.

"Thank you." his relief was evident. Belle braced herself for the slide from Rumple's hand to the table. It wasn't painful, but she had learned that when he brushed her off his hand in that way she often would land with a thud.

"I thought we'd split a meal." Rumple said, setting a plate down and pulling his chair closer to the table.

"Thank you," Belle smiled toward her feet, "It's been awhile since you've made me breakfast."

"Yes, well, perhaps I shall do it more often?" He raised his eyebrows and slid his hand around her to bring her closer to him and the plate, "eat up." He tore off a small piece of egg and handed it to her. She accepted it graciously and nibbled on it,

"Rumple, how s-small am I?" Belle ventured to ask. "I know I'm very little-obviously- but how small? He eyed her, and slipped off his ring with the black stone in the middle.

"Stand in this." He said, and she stepped in. He pulled the ring up about her, and it was almost the exact circumference of his ring. "About this wide." He informed, "Height wise, you're about 3 or 3 and a half inches tall." Belle frowned, then thanked him quietly,

"I guess I was just wondering," She shrugged,

"Curiosity-it gets the best of us." He tried to comfort her in any way he could.

"Rumple, can I ask you something?" She asked between a swallow of the last part of the egg he had given her and tearing off a section of one of the bacon strips on the plate.

"Of course." His answer was that simple, "You know that, ask me anything."

"Why… I mean you're so great with magic and all that, why couldn't you just poof me normal again? Why do we have to look up spells and everything?"

"There's a difference between a spell and a curse…. A curse can be fixed instantly if one so chooses, a spell requires a potion being drank or a capsule being swallowed. What you've got, Belle, is a spell cast on you."

"Why aren't you looking me in the eyes?" Belle questioned, but it was peculiar thing that he hadn't the whole time he had explained to her the differences between curses and spells.

"Guilt." He replied after a long silence, "I shouldn't have allowed you in there- I should've made you leave the moment you walked in.

"There's no way you could've know-" Belle started to sooth, but Rumple got irritated very quickly-more with himself than her- and slammed his hand on the table. The tremor of the table caused Belle to wobble a bit, but she steadied herself by placing her hands on a glass.

"Yes!" He yelled- forgetting how sensitive Belle's ears would be to his increased volume, "I knew it was dangerous and I let you in anyway!" His eyes finally glanced down to meet Belle's, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have screamed, that must've been earsplitting for you." He didn't even let her accept his apology before he started to shake a little himself. "Belle," He took one of her hands between his fingers and made certain she was looking him in the eye, "I am so sorry this happened to you. If I could, I would gladly switch places with you so that you wouldn't have to be scared or uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." She assured again, "Although, I do want to give you a _really_ big hug right now, so how about we go start looking for that spell again?"

"You have no idea how much you inspire, my sweet."

The couple had gone through at least five spell books over the course of two days, and hope was starting to dull for Belle-though she tried to remain optimistic. "Belle, I found something that will assist us a wee bit."

"What's that?" She asked, anticipative.

"If is the type of curse that must be cured within two days or not, come here and we'll see." He said, resting the open book on his chest. His hand dropped to the floor, to pick up Belle-who had scampered over to him from her book on the floor,

"You're so lazy today." Belle remarked, "You're just laying here on the couch reading these things."

"Would you rather me not read them?" The question was rhetorical, and Belle realized that her comment was a bit unnecessary. "Okay, I'm going to need you to take this off- or at the very least roll your nightgown up to your neck. Belle just pulled the nightdress off, "Tell me if I'm holding you too rough or pull on you- I'm going to be as through-and gentle- as I can with this, but it may hurt a little." He adjusted himself into a sitting position and snapped the lights on. "If this is the two day one, your back will be free of any markings, if it's not then there will be a crescent somewhere on the dorsal side of your body." Belle nodded, a little nervous now that she knew what he was looking for.

Belle grunted in discomfort for only a second, "Are you okay?" Rumple asked, letting go of the skin he'd pushed up to look her over.

"Yeah, that just hurt a little."

"You're so thin and frail; I guess I just wasn't careful enough." He whispered, placing Belle on the end table beside the couch. The light shone bright in the room, and Belle had to squint her eyes closed to keep from getting a headache. She was glad when Rumple placed her on her stomach and she could open them again. The wood on the end table felt cold beneath her bare flesh, but she noticed designs in a different degree of intricacy than she had ever observed before. "Would you please stretch your arms outward and your legs straight?" Rumple asked, "I apologize, I know you must be feeling terribly strange, but this will get you back to normal if we can figure this out first. He snapped and a magnified glass appeared in his hand. He examined every inch of her backside in detail and was certain not to miss a spot. He pushed skin to better examine. His heart was pumping faster than was healthy by the time he was almost complete with his search until a blue crescent moon-hardly visible at all caught his eye. "Belle, you're safe!" He cried in joy, wiping some tears away.

"What?" She jumped up, and Rumple handed her the gown back-which she put on even quicken that she had torn it off.

"There is a small moon in the arch of your back- that means that you'll stay this size until we can fix it. However, if we don't fix it by tomorrow, all will be fine." Belle let out a small squeal, tugging the nightgown down a bit more.

"Thank goodness." She breathed, plopping on the arm of the couch; Rumple cupped her in his hands and brought her to his chest. He didn't apply any pressure, but both of them felt a sort of comfort simply by her being there. After a few moments, Rumple lifted to his eye level,

"How about we go find that spell?" Belle nodded, and practically jumped off his hands once she was low enough. She was too excited at the new found energy they both had gotten after finding out they didn't have a time limit to get her back. They would change Belle back to her normal size as soon as they could, yes, but it was a huge relief that if they -for whatever reason- couldn't find it today, then they'd be able to try again the following day.

They hadn't stopped their search any other times the rest of the day, and when Belle looked at the clock she couldn't believe it. "Rumple, it's almost eleven at night!"

"I know." He groaned, the euphoria from, earlier in the day had ceased as monotony settled in. "I promised you, tough, that tonight everything would be better."

"Sleep wouldn't hurt. We both know I'm safe now, we can try again tomorrow.

"If you want you can, I'm not sleeping until this ordeal is over with." He flipped the page, "Would you like me to get you bed or what?"

"If you would?" Belle yawned, and with another snap it was on the couch beside Rumple. "You're not wasting any time are you?"

"No." He had ignored the jest in her voice, picking her up and tucking her into her bed. "Goodnight, sweetheart, when you awake I should have the solution." He blew her a kiss, and she made a catching motion.


	6. Chapter 6

The hours that followed Belle going to bed were some of the quietest and most lonely hours Rumple had experienced in a long while. The books were starting to drain him and he could hardly keep his eyes open, but he refused to shut them for more than a few minutes. Whenever he needed an inspiration he'd glance in the box beside him to see Belle curled up and warm. _She's so perfect. An angel amongst men. She's depending on me. _Thoughts such as those would seep into his mind and only caused his desire to find the remedy grow even stronger. "Please don't fear, Belle, I'm going to make sure you're okay." Rumple whispered at around one in the morning into the box. He'd been there at least fifteen hours-probably more- without moving at all.

"Yes!" Rumple couldn't help his exclamation despite it being nearly three AM. "Belle, I found it!" _Why'd I just say that? I know very well she's sleeping? _ The question perplexed him, but he didn't linger on it too long. _Should I wake her? Should we go to the shop now? Would it be better to let her sleep? I don't wish to disturb her, but she shouldn't have to be like this a moment longer than she has to. _He touched the box-almost bringing himself to shake it- he soon decided that shaking it wouldn't be the best method to go about things. He poked his finger in the box and found Belle's feet- which he tickled playfully. His heart began to leap when he felt her stir, and even more so when he heard her grumble something. "Belle!" He picked her up-sock and all. "I found it!"

"W-what?" Belle touched her head, disoriented.

"The spell that will make you normal sized again, I found it!"

"Y-You did?!" She shook her head, focusing herself. "When?"

"Just now!" Rumple flicked the lights on so he could see Belle. "I was going to let you sleep, but I just couldn't. We can go to the shop right now if you'd like and I can turn you back now… Or we can wait until morning, but I had to tell you!" He kept Belle far out in front of his face,

"Well I'm already awake," She straightened herself against Rumple's hands, "not to mention that there is _no _way I could go back to sleep after hearing this! Can we go now, Rumple?"

"Of course!" Each of their smiles reflected the mutual love and admiration they had for one another. Rumple threw his coat around himself, and gently slid Belle inside the pocket of it. He grabbed the keys to the shop and the keys to the Caddy- they would not be walking around town this early in the morning, especially with it being so cold out. There was silence as Rumple drove, he was too lost in his own thoughts, and Belle was nestled against his chest within the pocket.

When they reached the shop, Rumple almost forgot to turn the car off before getting out of it. "Okay," He started explain to Belle, "I'm going to go in the back room and make the elixir, you'll stay in this pocket, and then we'll go in the back room to turn you back so that we don't have any more magic mishaps."

"Your heart is racing." Belle commented, listening to the rapid beating and feeling the pulsating against his chest,

"I'm just happy." He swung the door of the shop open and stormed into his room full of different potions. It only took him about five minutes to find the correct potion, but it felt like so much longer. "Here it is." He pulled a sparkly white mixture and mixed it with two other bottles. Opening the drawer beneath his workbench, he pulled some sage and an eyedropper full of some liquid- Belle didn't care to know where it originated from. Rumple mixed the ingredients together carefully, and when all had been mixed together, made his way for the back room of the shop.

Belle gazed up at Rumple-standing in front of her as he gave her some warnings about what to expect. "This could feel either extremely hot or extremely cold when it touches you, don't worry it's supposed to be like that. Please make sure you move as little as possible-it can interfere with how well the potion works. Try to avoid getting it in your mouth-it wouldn't harm you- it just doesn't taste very good." He stepped back, taking one last look at her miniature form, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," She screamed, absolutely elated.

"Stand still," He directed again-kneeling- and poured the potion over top of her. He saw her little features take on a look of shock at the initial downpour, but then her amazement-and his own shown as well- when they realized she was sprouting up. The metamorphosis took about a minute to complete, and when it did, neither of them could speak for a second.

"Do I look normal sized?" Belle asked-her voice shaky. Rumple nodded, and Belle pulled him into a hug. "Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to do this the last couple of days?" Belle cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"I've desired the same thing, my dear." He tightened his grip around her, and found her lips where they met for a shy kiss followed a couple more passionate ones. "I told you you'd get back to normal tonight." Belle rolled her eyes,

"Technically you said I'd be back yesterday."

"I haven't been to sleep yet, it's not a new day until I wake up from sleeping." Rumple protested,

"Well, whatever day it is, thank you." She smiled, and their lips met once more.

On the drive home, nobody could've separated their hands with a stick of dynamite. It was quiet most of the ride back to their house, they were both tired and had other things on their minds, but they were just glad that everything had worked out. "Thank you, Rumple, for everything." Belle reddened, playing with her hands, "You were truly wonderful through this whole affliction."

"No matter." He brushed it off,

"Not many men would stand by their lady like you did. Not many would go so far out of their way to make sure she was comfortable and safe and felt loved… Much less look so endlessly for an antidote." She squeezed his hand,

'I can't imagine not doing all those things. I could never just let you fend for yourself like that." Rumple seemed like he'd be offended if she believed any less,

"I know you wouldn't, it just means a lot to me-everything you did. I know I wasn't easy to deal with." Rumple wasn't going to agree or disagree with that comment, so he stayed silent, "How'd you do it? Why?"

"I love you, Belle, that's why." How easy his answer came made Belle's insides feel like they were fluttering,

"I love you too, Rumple," She kissed his hand.

Within a few more minutes they were back at their house. Once inside the door, Belle looked around "Everything isn't so huge now!" She exclaimed, "Thank goodness! Rumple do you know how much dust is on the floorboards around the house? Oh, I heard moving in the walls… I think we may have rats in this old house… We may want to get that checked." She saw her box that she had slept in on the kitchen table-Rumple had thrown it there on his way out of the house. "Oh my gosh!" Belle exclaimed, picking it up. "I was so little!" The astonishment on her face was all that was needed to make Rumple laugh this early in the morning.

"Yes, your entire waist fit inside the band of one of my rings." She laughed at the memory from earlier in the day, and pulled him closer to her again. They stayed like that-embraced in the kitchen- for a long while.

"You know," Belle kissed his neck, and then pulled back to look in his eyes, "I have missed our bed something awful." She raised her eyebrows, and Rumple-despite his weariness- was not going to disappoint.

"Well, then, how about we go get you reacquainted with it?"

A/N There it is, I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will most certainly be posting many more Rumbelle stories on here, thank you-risk and cranky- for allowing me this chance to write it by setting this event up, and thank you to no-more-pawn for her entertaining prompt. Much love, and merry Rumbelle Christmas!


End file.
